


Kindred Spirit

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: When your heart is 💔 oh how good it would be to fast forward in time.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Kindred Spirit

Kindred Spirit 

Every birthday as part of a family tradition all the Heywood children were told their favourite story. Their father was an amazing story teller. On Charlotte's 16th birthday, Charlotte asked her father to tell her favorite story about her Aunt Maria, the elder sister of her mother, Julia. 

Maria looked a lot like Charlotte, she had long curly hair and the deepest brown eyes and had a dimple In her chin, she was also a free spirit just like Charlotte. 

Her father sat by the fire centre stage, the elder children sat around the fire, their mother had taken the younger children to bed and returned just in time for the start of the story "A few weeks prior to Aunt Maria's wedding to Lord Templeton your Aunt was having doubt about her intended - she did not feel they were compatible. She would have nightmares and wake up in a cold sweats dreading her fate. Aunt Maria decided she could not marry him, she woke one morning lifted her trunk she had packed the night before, she left a note for her dear sister. As she left her family home in the early hours of the morning and waited for the first coach to arrive, she was at the time unsure of her end destination. Mr Heywood stopped and smiled to Mrs Heywood before continuing the story, as she always felt sad hearing the story but glad at the same time to keep her memory alive. " Maria caught the first carriage in the morning, she couldn't bare to be trapped with someone she did not truly love and to be chained to the rules of society, she wanted adventure and to be free, she was only marrying him out of family obligation. 

Your mama was the person who had to deliver the note to their parents, they were distraught at losing their daughter, she had explained she would never return due to the disgrace she had brought upon her family. Maria did send letters so at least her family knew she was alive and happy. They all tried for many years to find her but to no avail. 

Mr Heywood smiled to himself as he said that" your grandparents changed their views after this and ensured that your mother could marry for love, as although I am a gentlemen and of land gentry my family did not have a great fortune.”

Then addressing his daughters, "so my dear girls if you wish to marry for love I will wish your every happiness". 

Years went by, your mama always celebrated her beloved sister’s birthday, she would light a candle and make a wish to be able to see her again. The year that we married your mama was invited to stay in Brighton with her cousin while I was away on business. 

At this point Charlotte's mama took over the storytelling for a while and started talking about the "delights of the seaside there was always things to see especially the street entertainers, it was so magical at night on the promenade, there was a special show with a variety of acts one in particular was a mermaid that could see into the future. She walked over to the carriage it was cream with a pink painting of a mermaid outside, she could hear a sound like chimes blowing in the wind. The sound was coming from was a weather vane like none she had ever seen before - with a mermaid as the centrpiece - and the chimes spinning around like a beautiful merri-go round."

“I knocked on the door intrigued by what I would see inside, the door opened in the dim light, I saw the most beautiful lady with long flowing hair with small shells within it, the lady stared at me with tears appearing in her eyes " my dearest sister is that you the mysterious woman said" we both moved towards each other and embraced and did not dare to let each other go. 

"We both went for a long walk along the promenade, Maria explained how she had gone in a carriage to Brighton and came upon a magical group of performers, there had seen a gentleman nearby enticing the passers by to watch the show. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes almost intimidating but was very handsome indeed. After the show had ended he walked over to me he asked what a fine lady was doing on her own with sadness in her eyes. “ 

At that moment after feeling safe in his presence she explained what made her come to Brighton. Henry introduced himself and said that she could stay with them until she decided what her next adventure would be. At first Maria was unsure but after meeting everyone she felt safe and said yes. Once she had her new family of like minded individuals she also learnt she was in fact very talented especially in reading people's fortunes. Julia laughed as they used to try and read each others tea leaves when they were younger. 

Maria explained that Henry had been very aloof and mysterious a bit of a conundrum really although he was clearly a kind man for saving her when they first met, he would still sit quietly alone as if in a trance whilst no-one was watching him. Over time Maria buried her way into his heart and made him feel alive again and a better man for it. Charlotte was always intrigued by his description, he sounded like the most interesting, fascinating character. Later that evening she read her sisters' fortune, the true version was that Maria looked pained at first and didn't want to tell her but said that her first born would be broken by her first love but quickly Maria said that she would ensure that she would send her spirit guide to help her.

Mr Heywood now took back over the narrative and continued the story and said that the spirit guide would watch over her first born. He didn't want to tempt fate, but he thought fortune telling was poppycock!

“Your mama was overjoyed to be in contact with her elder sister again. They hugged each other goodbye and were interrupted by a handsome man and young boy they came to walk her home. "Freddie, I'd like you to meet your aunt Julia”, Freddie had been told stories by his mother and was thrilled to meet his long lost aunt. Julia could see how in love her sister was with her husband. They wrote to each other over the next few years and regained their bond once more and even managed to visit her in Willingdon when you were still very young Charlotte. 

Mr Heywood always had to stop the story there as the ending was very sad indeed. There was a fire in the Theatre they were performing in Paris as their show had become so popular. They were permanent residents there, they all performed - even young Freddie. Both Maria and her husband died as the theatre collapsed on them but their Freddie then 10 yrs old was taken in by his uncle on his father's side who lived in Spain. 

Freddie had written to his aunt over the years, Charlotte especially enjoyed hearing his letters.

\------------

We have now travelled five years on

Charlotte sobbed for hours after Sidney had told her the devastating news of his engagement, she needed some air away from the Parker household .The weather was starting to turn, as she headed to the beach she sought shelter in one of the bathing machines. 

The wind shook the carriage Charlotte heard a rattle of something on the shelf above, she noticed an unusual object. It was a weather vane - none like on her farm but had a mermaid on it rather than a weathercock. The memory of her favorite story took hold of her for a moment away from her consuming sadness. 

She took it down from the shelf and untangled the chimes a little, taking it to the front of the bathing machine and fixed it into a holder above the door. She felt calm as she heard its music when the chimes played within the wind that blew through them as the mermaid centrepiece twirled in the wind.

Charlotte sat on the bench inside she started sobbing again trying to make sense of it all, why did it hurt so much why was the pain inside her chest burning”, she couldn't breathe. Whilst struggling with her emotions she hadn't noticed the change in the weather and the winds picking up she did however hear the chimes getting louder and then the thunder. The new sounds woke her up from her inner turmoil, she thought best to sit tight and wait it out. She got her book from her satchel she laughed and said, "course Heraclitus that's going to lighten my mood" 

She started chanting his quotes as if speaking to the thunder Lord himself. 

The thunder suddenly hit the bathing machine and instead of hitting the wooden beams lt struck the wind dial it span around so fast it made sparks. 

Charlotte crouched into a ball the noise was deafening - images of the recent events going through her mind - but then images that were new to her as if in a dream. It was like the merri-go round was whirling in her head and the sounds of the chimes became fused with those in the visions.

In these fleeting images she was lead in her meadow on her own crying. There were visions of Georgiana arguing with her to come back to Sanditon. 

Visions of lady Worcester taking her to balls and theatres and museums, and wearing the most ecsquisite dresses, Charlotte felt dizzy what was happening to her. 

Then Eliza laughing surrounded by handsome men enjoying their attentions. 

The last image was of a handsome figure with blonde hair at a ball on one knee smiling up at Charlotte but then Charlotte was dragged away from him.

Charlotte screamed "stop I want the pain to stop!" 

From the exhaustion Charlotte closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

The morning came and the sun light glinted through the wooden beams - she woke stunned that she slept the whole night in there. She did however feel lighter and calmer than the previous evening. 

The door suddenly opening. " there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, I saw your red ribbon blowing from weather vane, I didn't realise the machines had these? Everyone is worried sick why on earth would you be hiding in here! , I know you like to read in private places, but still, then chuckled to himself". 

"Forgive me Sidney with a very amused expression upon her face, she wasn't used to seeing a jolly Sidney and smiling! Then she just lunged towards him overwhelmed in his presence and knocked him backwards onto the sand, until she was on top of him. Sidney was taken aback by Charlotte's behaviour, he could have taken matters much further but decided to cool the heat of their proximity due to her family arriving shortly. 

Charlotte just smiled and just hoped this dream would never end. 

Sidney took her by the hand and simply said “come my beautiful, nearly wife to be, we need to get ready for your family arriving”, Charlotte laughed out loud wife to be and sighed to herself. 

They arrived at the house and prepared for her family to arrive, Charlotte was still in a daydream, her family were announced at Trafalgar House and she started to come back to reality as her family came in to greet her, Charlotte felt overwhelmed by the turn of events, she quickly said to her mother “mama would you take a walk with me”. 

They went down to the bathing machine she waited to see her reaction from her mother, she touched the picture of the mermaid and walked to the front and saw the weather vane, tears were running down her face. 

"Charlotte this is Maria's carriage”, Charlotte hugged her mama " Aunt Maria is here with us in Sanditon watching over us and is definately watching over me". 

******************

Charlotte could not believe this was happening she knew not to ask too many questions as she would be placed into an asylum but she was thankful to the change in her fate. 

Charlotte was estastic to find out discreetly she would be married in a few days time and that Sanditon was saved, unfortunately Lady Denham passed away a few months after the fire which meant Sidney no longer had to sacrifice himself, all of Lady's Denhams' Estate went into the renovation of Sanditon and the new Donkey Sanctury had been built in her honour. 

\------------------

Sidney wanted to surprise Charlotte for their wedding celebrations, although the memory of how he came to the idea still made his chest hurt with jealousy.  
6 months earlier Sidney watched Lord Pemberton from afar trying to win Charlotte's heart at the Theatre with his attentiveness and charm but Charlotte was oblivious to him she was mesmerised by the performers and the dancing and singing she was in a trance. So for their wedding celebrations he decided to make a stage by the river with lanterns and he asked for dancers and singers to put on a play for them. He was still helping with the preparations on the eve of their wedding much to the disappointment of Babbers and Crowe who wanted to entice him to the Crown. 

Charlotte was preparing for a early night's sleep ready for her wedding day and decided to confide in Alisan as they were getting ready for bed. 

Charlotte told her what had a happened in the bathing machine, although Alisan wanted to encourage Charlotte in her magical story, she had to remind her in times of stress she had started to have black outs due to her low blood pressure it would cause her to be confused for a few days afterwards it seemed to have started not long after her return to Willingdon 8 mths ago. 

Charlotte knew no one would believe her so decided to not tell anyone else but knew her Aunt had somehow helped ease the pain of her broken heart. 

It was the morning of their wedding day, Charlotte looked beautiful in her white dress adorned with pearls on the bodice she looked like an angel. Sidney had a grey suit with pale blue waist coat, and grey top hat, he looked so handsome and his amazing smile, melted her heart. 

Charlotte and Sidney were now one, together forever to have and to hold for their adventures untold. 

They had a formal meal held at the Denham Estate. After all the formalities, they walked to the river, Sidney covered Charlotte's eyes. She stood facing the magical stage in awe that Sidney had arranged all this. 

Sidney smiled as he looked over to Charlotte's mother there was another surprise to come. Frederick had written to his Aunt asking if he could come and visit the family, it was perfect for him to be at the wedding, he also could help with the performers to put on the best show. 

Freddie was wearing a mask but when the acts had finished he introduced himself to Charlotte who of course was over the moon to finally meet him as she was too young to remember his last visit, he actually had similar features to her Sidney. 

The musicians were playing enchanting music, there was laughter and dancing - Charlotte was dancing with Freddie and in the distance upon the beach near her own carriage danced Maria making swirls within the sand her colourful scarf blowing in the wind with small shells in her hair . She smiled to herself as she watched from afar her Freddie on the stage entertaining everyone and was so proud to see the man he had become and said these words " my kindred spirit who loves the sea, go forth and live your destiny, I was sent to set your heart free from the pain that was never supposed to be."


End file.
